Hearts of Wind
by darksider82
Summary: After the Rasengan vs Chidori. Naruto opens his eyes to what is in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

Hearts Beating as One  
Naruto/Tenten  
"Speech and Jutsu!"  
 _"Thoughts"  
_ **Bijuu  
** _(_ Flashbacks and locations _)_  
 **After the initial Rasengan-Chidori Clash. Let's observe**

"NARUTO!" Screamed a heavily alien looking Sasuke. His skin was grey, with two mutated hand like wings protruding from his back. His nose was more of a blackened smudge and his yellow eyes glistened an animalistic yellow. In his hand was black, chirping thriving mass of lightning. It was known as the 'Kuro Chidori' or Black One Thousand Birds or even the Wailing Chidori.

"SASUKE!" Screamed Naruto. His bright kill me, now orange jumpsuit was covered in cuts, stains, soaked in sweat and furthermore he was encased in a bright crimson and bubbling cloak of chakra. In his hand a purple looking orb of chakra was stabilised and rotating in many different ways.

"CHIDORI!"  
"RASENGAN!"

The two techniques clashed. In that instance two shields of chakra billowed into existence. One blue and the other red as the two A-rank jutsu collided.

The chakra begin to mix and become a vivid purple and it began to arch out, over and around them in purple tails which rapid twisted, turned, twitched, convulsed and coalesced into a massive purple orb of solid chakra.

Deep in the middle of it a Jinchuriki empowered Naruto and a Curse Level 2 Marked Sasuke growled and snarled as they heaved their jutsu against one another. Suddenly Naruto gave out, he had a direct bead on Sasuke's chest. He had been ordered to bring Sasuke back and that typically meant alive. Sasuke had no restraints.

Sasuke's lightning covered fist caught Naruto in the stomach. Naruto stopped his attack, before he snarled and launched a yokai claw which shredded the forehead protector.

The orb of chakra expanded and turned black and began to expand. It drilled into the waterfall and the cliff face behind it. As it touched the water it began to cause violent waves and the water from the waterfall cascaded around it.

The heat emitted from the chakra orbs caused storm clouds to gather. Suddenly water began to flow upwards and down the waterfall defying gravity as thunder boomed and lightning crackled.

Deep in the centre of the orb a purple light appeared only to be replaced by a white one, cracks appeared in the black orb illuminated by the white light and suddenly the chakra orb exploded.

Sasuke was on the ground not breathing or moving. Sasuke looked at his friend's corpse, tears welling in his eyes. Sasuke dropped his forehead protector and scrambled out of the Valley and away.

 _(Kakashi)_

Kakashi forced more chakra into muscles and his already ground eating stride, increased. God the strain was incredible, Kakashi kicked himself. He needed to get back into shape.

He looked up and he saw the black clouds, his heart sank. He could feel the chakra building. He forced more chakra into his legs and he was almost at the speed he used when he was in ANBU.

" _Please don't let me be too late. I am sorry Naruto. So sorry. I was given Sasuke to prevent him from leaving. Man I fucked this up."_ The cyclopean shinobi thought and eventually he cleared the forest to find the landscape had change.

Pakkun and Kakashi landed together. Pakkun sniffed "He's gone Kakashi. Scent says not too far. You have a choice though…Naruto or the One who did this?"

Kakashi said nothing but made his way over to his other male student. With tenderness and care that came from looking after Naruto from his days in the ANBU. He carried Naruto up the cliff and was soon enough rushing back towards Konoha.

Kakashi sighed, he hated using this technique but to save his student "Kaimon Kai!" The Mental Gate opened and Kakashi began to sprint. He had failed Naruto, twice and he wasn't going to make it a third time.

(Tsunade)

Tsunade sighed. She had just managed to stabilise one Hyuga Neji. He had arrived with a wound that punched straight through the young genins chest just clipping his lung.

If it wasn't for the fact that Tsunade had been reaching into the ANBU Medical Corps and Medical Corps for combat medics to retrieve the genin or the corpses. Furthermore she had sent Chunin and Jonin all over the village to find Kakashi Hatake.

"Tsunade-Sama, one Akimichi Hanzo is here."

Tsunade pulled off her medical scrub hat and turned to the Akimichi "Have you found Kakashi yet?"

Hanzo possessed the frame of an Akimichi but none of the fat. However he was able to manipulate the Earth to create his own version of the Akimichi Hidenjutsu. "No Tsunade-Sama, we've checked everywhere. We even checked the red light district. We have no idea where he is."

Tsunade sighed, she couldn't be annoyed at the bad news. She did send Hanzo and his team, Chunin Team 21 to scour the village for the cyclopean Jonin.

"You are dismissed, send me Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai."

The two Jonin appeared as Tsunade pulled on her green Haori "Report? Where is Hatake Kakashi?"

"Mission successful." The two Jonin said. Tsunade nodded "And your comrade?"

Asuma paused, his hand going for a cigarette before stopping "You sent Nara Shikamaru after Uchiha Sasuke correct? I overheard your mission briefing of him."

Tsunade stopped "Kakashi must have gone after his two pupils…Remind to rake him over hot coals when he comes back."

"TSUNADE-SAMA! MASSIVE CHAKRA SURGE AND MOVEMENT!" A Chunin said collapsing into the room. He wasn't one that Tsunade was familiar with.

"Who are you?"

"Tenachi, Barrier Corps."

Tsunade and nodded "Chakra…this…way…high…speed. Hatake…Kakashi…and…Him."

Tsunade's eyes hardened "When you say Him you mean…"

"Uzumaki Naruto. I'm not a fan of what he contains alright and I don't like him much either. I CAN TELL between warden and jailer thank you very much Tsunade-Sama."

"Then why the dislike of him?" Asked Asuma.

"He nearly compromised the detection barriers back when he was eight or so…I like the fact he showed us we had weaknesses, the ANBU love him for it. But we hate him for the manner in which he does it and the fact that none of us can catch him."

Tsunade nodded "How many people are like this?"

The Barrier-nin shrugged "Quite a lot…But since the invasion and we saw Uzumaki Naruto running all over the place our view on him changed…He's a comrade. We won't drink with him soon but we don't hate him."

(Kakashi)

Kakashi skidded to a stop as he shut the first of the eight inner gates. "Kakashi! Where were you? What happened? We'll cover the sign in."

The words were blurred and out of focus. He was exhausted, he was embarrassed. This was more proof that he needed to get back into shape, he managed to move with surprising grace and uninterrupted, maybe that was because of the ANBU or his ninken, he didn't remember summoning them but he slowly but surely made his way to the hospital.

"We won't heal…" Stated a medic who happened to be free. The medic screamed as one of the ANBU grabbed him and vanished in a pillar of smoke.

"Someone get Tsunade-Sama, tell her that Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto are back." Growled Bear.

The ANBU were given an animal mask based on their personalities and skills. Bear for instance was built like an outside privy or 'brick outhouse'. His skill with Doton and rock hard muscles made him exceptionally hard to move. He was also very slow in taijutsu, very easy to evade but if he caught you well there was saying 'holes big enough for Akimichi' suited him aptly. He also possessed a jutsu called the 'Kiretsu no Jutsu' or 'Crab Hand technique'. It was a simple technique that allowed the user to grab a weapon and hold it effectively to be used in combat.

However, this technique was learnt by a shinobi who would become known as 'Kani' or Crab. Crab got his name by learning and abusing this technique to the point where he could grab a tree branch and use it as either a staff, club, spear or even a tree. More than one person had called 'give him…he's good with…'. Crab gained notoriety when he had grabbed the stool the Sandaime Hokage was going to sit on and used to decorate and Iwa-nins face. Unfortunately nothing could be gathered from the shinobi after such an effective technique.

Bear turned to Crab who nodded and vanished over to the Hokage Tower. However, he shouldn't have gone as Tsunade appeared out of Hospital Ward with Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai.

"Hatake Kakashi…just where have you been?" Growled the busty Hokage.

"Retrieving of trying to retrieve both of my students…Although, the one I trained was undeserving…That's another cross for me to bare." Kakashi mumbled placing Naruto onto a bed.

Tsunade and Shizune wheeled him into surgery and began to set to work, although not much was needed. The internal bleeding and fractures from taking and delivering chakra enhanced blows had majorly healed up, and the entry and exit wounds were still healing and there was the blood loss as well.

After three hours of surgery, nothing too taxing but just arduous and laborious, Naruto had been wheeled out and put in his own room.

(Naruto and Mindscape)

The sound of water woke Naruto. The blonde found himself in a discoloured and flooding sewer. Naruto found himself on his back, gingerly Naruto sat up.

He willed himself not to yelp at the freezing water. He got up and he found himself in front of a pair of massive iron gates with a label in the middle.

" **So the worthless ningen has appeared."** A deep rumbling bass voice rumbled.

Naruto looked up and found himself looking into deep red eyes, the eyes on their own made Naruto pale and almost shit himself. "Kyu…Kyuubi." He panted.

The red eyes slowly revealed a maw full of teeth and was suddenly coated in red chakra. Before Naruto could react the chakra wrapped around Naruto and like a human grabbing a dog by the scruff of its neck effortlessly hoisted Naruto up.

" **Pathetic…that is what you are."**

Naruto gulped "What do you want?" He gasped as the chakra encompassed him.

" **Freedom…remove the seal. Set me free."** Rumbled the Kyuubi.

Naruto shook his head "Never."

" **What if I gave you…power? Power…to…bring your friend back? Power to get that even more pathetic pink haired monstrosity. Yes I know about her, every thought, feeling, success, and failure and more, I feel. I know you ningen and you make me sick."**

Naruto snarled and the red chakra suddenly ripped itself from him and reappeared "You're in my body and you pay rent."

" **Impressive…marginally…"** The fox growled letting Naruto go.

" **Aside from the fact that you're weaker than Shukaku's container is embarrassing…I will not allow that."**

"But I can't and I won't let you out. Don't forget that the village hates me."

The Kyuubi chuckled **"I know. Thanks to them they have made be pretty powerful…You're stuck here until I choose to release you…What would you do if I gave you my chakra? Do not lie."**

"Get stronger, protect my true few allies and bring Sasuke back…" Declared Naruto.

" **Path…"** Began the Kyuubi,

"In a body bag. Him, Orochimaru and Kabuto as well."

" **Okay…Why?"**

"If you didn't notice the Last Uchiha DROVE his CHIDORI into my chest…TWICE! So Sasuke dies for that. Orochimaru dies because he killed one of the few people who gave shit about me…at least, I hope he did…As for Kabuto…He dies because…simply because."

" **Two righteous murders and one senseless…Maybe you won't be so pathetic after all. I'll give you three of my tails of chakra ningen. Learn to use them. I'll be watching."**

Naruto bolted up right. As he sat up he noticed that Shikamaru was in the room along with Kiba, Akamaru and Sakura. "What's going on?"

"Where's Sasuke? Did you bring him back?" Demanded Sakura. Naruto's eyes hardened and he struggled to pull off his hospital gown. He grabbed the Drip Bag and pulled himself out of bed revealing two monstrous scars.

"These are the curtesy of your precious Uchiha, Sakura." Naruto growled as he increased his killing intent.

Sakura's eyes glassed over, she burst into tears and fled from the room "That's going to bite me in the ass."

"Naruto…this is troublesome but can you put some clothes on." Naruto blushed and pulled on his gown again.

Naruto did so and Shikamaru pulled out a pen and paper "I need to know precisely about what occurred after the squad disintegrated to fight Orochimaru's Sound Ninja Four."

Naruto sighed "There was a fifth. You saw him. Silver hair, two red dots on his forehead and piercing green and bloodshot eyes. Called himself Kaguya Kimimaro. He possessed a bloodline that allowed him to manipulate his bones. He snatched the container with Sasuke in and vanished. I got to a clearing, he had set the container down and Sasuke had just appeared from it and ran off. He blocked me, we fought. He kept mowing my clones down before I could do anything and then Lee caught up with me. Lee managed to hold off Kimimaro so I could chase after Sasuke."

Shikamaru nodded "That corroborates what Lee told me. Now what happened after?"

Naruto sighed and told him everything. Naruto explained Sasuke let him beat the crap out of him before they began to fight in earnest and that it climaxed with Sasuke running him through with a Chidori whilst blocking the second one with a Rasengan.

Shikamaru nodded "Kiba…leave us." Kiba looked at the two.

"Why?"

"You're not privy to S-rank secrets. I'm not but I have suspicions and thus I need to go into further detail."

Kiba slouched off.

Shikamaru turned back to Naruto "You left out going into Bijuu-modo didn't you?"

Naruto nodded "Sasuke snapped my neck when he piledrived me into the river, the cloak brought me back. It brought me back after he ran me through with the Chidori. We fought some more, I don't remember it. I remember when Sasuke used his Kuro Chidori and I clashed it with my Vermillion Rasengan."

Shikamaru chuckled at the name "Sounds more apt. I'd prefer putting that in my report rather than Kyubi Rasengan."

Shikamaru nodded "We've been pulled in front of a court martial. Anything I need to be worried about?"

"Expect heavy bias, informalities and manipulation of facts. No-one likes me because of you know…"

"Mendouske."

"Mendouske, in deed."


	2. Chapter 2

Hearts Beating as One  
Naruto/Tenten  
"Speech and Jutsu!"  
 _"Thoughts"  
_ **Bijuu  
** _(_ Flashbacks and locations _)_

When a mission from D to C is issued. It is often issued by the Hokage in front of the Mission Chunin on the desk.

B-ranks are often issued by one the Honourable Elders and the Hokage. A-ranks are much the same except occasionally Danzo is involved and as for S-ranks, they are solely between the participants and the Kage. The Elders are only told that an S-rank has been issued and are told it in the briefest number of words.

However, debriefing for anything other than B to S rank missions are given in paper form and a short summary is given to the Kage to stamp. For the aforementioned ranks, either the entire Shinobi Council is present or the Council of War consisting of: Kage, Elders, ANBU Commander and Jonin Commander are present.

Also debriefing was done in the Council Chamber. Naruto was escorted there by a squad of ANBU. He felt numb, cold. He didn't feel the suppressing chakra cuffs placed on him, the suns warm rays. All he felt was cold.

He twitched when someone almost hit him where he had been struck by the Chidori. He smiled as the ANBU casually backhanded the civilian away. "Worried about the court martial?" Asked one of the ANBU.

"Relatively, I know I did nothing wrong. But it's the fact that no offence but Konoha…Konoha has a…raging hard on for kekkei genkai. Uchiha has a kekkei genkai…and I'm…the scapegoat." Naruto deadpanned.

"It does look that way. Have faith." Said another of the ANBU.

"I do have faith…that I'm going to be fucked…royally. Let's get the lube done because by god this is going to be fucking hard to swallow."

By now the group made it to the council chambers. Leaning against a building and surrounding him, all in various states of recovery were the Retrieval Team, a few of the team's comrades and surprisingly the Sand Siblings.

Surprisingly Tenten was there, she took one look at Naruto "You, look like you've escaped death."

Naruto chuckled, winced before spitting out some blood "Well one tends to look like that when they walk off two A-rank jutsu, oh and it is classed as assassination class and the element is Raiton."

Tentens eyes widened and she hugged the slightly shorter blonde. The retrieval team winced, Shikamaru more so because he had to write up Naruto's account as the blonde was not allowed to do anything so strenuous.

"Will you be alright?" Gaara asked slowly, getting looks from the surrounding shinobi.

"Uzumaki Naruto is like me. I consider him a friend." The sleep deprived shinobi replied.

Naruto nodded "I consider you a friend as well Gaara of the Sand."

Soon enough a Chunin appeared "The council is ready."

Naruto took in a deep breath and as he made his way in, the Retrieval Team went with him "We're here to defend you. The others, learning experiment."

Naruto sighed "I really wanted to keep this private…But let's go."

The room was darkened and Naruto was shown into a booth. "Is the accused present?" A voice called, it was distorted.

Naruto stood in the booth and said nothing "The accused is present."

"His defence?"

Naruto floundered, he had no time to get a representative…well none that would assist him "Nara Shikamaru, represents the defendant." Shikamaru stood up. Naruto fought back a grin, this was going to suck.

"Genin 012607, Uzumaki Naruto. You stand accused of using illegal power, resisting arrest, failing a mission, abandoning your comrades…How do you plead?"

"He pleads not guilty." Shikamaru said standing up. The lights came up and Shikamaru gulped. Facing them was none other than Mitokado Homura, one of the Elders of the Konoha Council.

Naruto looked around, they were boned. Tsunade was present. She was sitting there, her fingers touching, watching interested. She had been side-lined by the elders. Shikamaru looked to Naruto and nodded "My client claims not guilty to all charges."

That caused words of dissention amongst the civilian council "That's exactly like someone who has something to hide would say! Why does he even need a trial! We all know its guilty."

"Your honour." Naruto said standing up. Homura spoke up.

"You wish to change your conviction?"

"This is a court martial correct?" There was a nod "The fact this is a court martial gives me reason to say that why is the civilian council present? I have reason to believe they don't need to see this." Naruto said.

Homura stopped "The prosecuted party raises a point."

Tsunade clicked her fingers and the ANBU, who escorted Naruto appeared "Get them out." The ANBU were amongst the civilians like Tora on catnip.

"If you were on our payroll, I'd have you executed." Shouted the civilian who was head of the academy.

"If we were on your payroll, I would have executed myself." One of the ANBU said.

With that the trial resumed.

The after a thorough breakdown and proper accounting of the jutsu used against each member of the Sound Ninja Four and later five. After an eternity, Homura spoke again "The prosecution rests."

Eventually the last excruciating detail was laid out when another voice spoke "I request that the Jinchuriki, recounts what happened exactly at the Valley of the End."

Tsunade groaned, she knew Danzo was here. The Old Warhawk was making an evident play for Naruto. Naruto sighed and he recounted the events for the fifth time, after he finished Naruto spoke once more "I have proof."

"You do?" Sneered Danzo, and Naruto revealed the two fist sized holes.

Tsunade stood up "I, Senju Tsunade have decided. Uzumaki Naruto innocent of all charges. Now everyone scram."

The shinobi council stood up to leave but Nara Shikaku; Akimichi Choza; Hyuuga Hiashi and Inuzuka Tsume nodded to him as they left. Soon enough Naruto was released from the court room, he looked horrid. His pale complexion from being at death's door was that of grey and his messy hair fell limply in a mess.

Waiting for him was Kakashi and Jiraiya "Kaka-sensei, Ero-Sannin." Even the loving nickname felt forced.

"How did it go?" asked Kakashi, he had been recuperating in the hospital when he had heard about the court martial.

"Well, I'm not in prison. The civilian council hates me. I'm off home to rest, then I need to think." Naruto said.

Jiraiya looked at his secret Godson "I'll swing by with food and stuff. You and I need to have a chat."

Naruto nodded "Agriatou."

Soon enough the Konoha 11, began to meander off leaving Tenten and Naruto heading towards the seedier part of Konoha "You live down here?" Tenten said.

Naruto nodded "It's a shipwreck but this shipwreck is mine. That cripple gave out a term about me and I'd rather not talk about it. Due to the fact, for some reason you want to help me out, it's going to come up at some point. Why are you helping me? Not that I'm complaining."

Tenten grinned at him "Because you're a good person, capable, reliable, helped my team mate out of a moody slump. Mainly because I can and I want to. Why? You're acting like you've never had friends before."

Naruto's thin but honest smile faded "You've hit the nail on the head Tenten…More than you know…Don't worry the people around here, they're decent enough. Slit your throat if say the wrong thing etc. but down here, where the Hokage rarely looks, we look out for each other. They helped…a lot. Food, veg…for a fee, not much but people have to eat and all that."

Tenten nodded, this part of town it felt like an area that needed D-ranks and C-ranks to keep it under control. Soon enough they were inside Naruto's flat.

The flat was well kept, surprisingly. A little ragged but serviceable. True enough as the duo had made themselves relatively at home, there was a knock on the door. Naruto, answered it and a cloaked woman appeared carrying a hamper and three bags. Tenten observed Naruto, hand over money and receive the bags and hamper and the woman disappeared.

Naruto, created shadow clones which put the stuff away and soon enough the duo were drinking peach juice from cartons. "What's a jinchuriki?"

Naruto sighed "It means Power of Human Sacrifice." A deep voice said. The teens looked up to find Jiraiya standing in the kitchen.

"I see you got my messenger. Settle down kids, I'll provide the information."

Soon enough Naruto and Tenten were in the relatively cramped kitchen space, Tenten had inadvertently placed her hand on Naruto's and the blonde, was trying not to overreact.

"Okay, you know of the Bijuu or specifically the Nine Tails." They both nodded.

"There are eight others, anyway at the end of the Warring States era, what we know as the First Kage Summit was performed. The Hidden Villages were formed and the Tailed Beasts were distributed with Uzishiogakure no Sato, Hidden Eddy Village receiving the Nine Tails. That extended to Konoha as well due to the Shodaime Hokage, marrying the Jinchuriki of the Bijuu at the time. Due to the power of the Kyuubi only an Uzumaki or those of Uzumaki blood can successfully and safely; hold, restrain or even use its power."

Tenten stared at the blonde "Your career as a shinobi started from birth! October 10th, that's the only reason I can think of why you get so much hate from both Shinobi and Civilians."

Naruto chuckled "The hatred of the Shinobi, is the fact I do pranks on the village." Tenten nodded and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Jiraiya-Sama, why are you here? Why are you so fixated on Naruto?"

Jiraiya chuckled at his Godsons friend "I'm Konoha's only seal master since the Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina died…As for your name brat, I', not too sure on your parents." Naruto nodded at that. "It's also my responsibility to check the status of the seal of the Jinchuriki."

Tenten nodded and turned to Naruto "You free tomorrow?"

"I need to get checked out by Baa-chan, then should be free. Want to help get access to the shinobi archives?"

Tenten stared at him "You don't have access!"

"The bitch at the front don't like me. Something to do with me being a menace. So I pranked them. Used a paint bomb…Anyway, I'm tempted to strong arm her into helping me. Kunai may or may not be used and threats revolving around death may or may not be used either."

Tenten grinned "I'd love to. Then get BBQ? Threats will be used for you to get service."

Jiraiya was fuming. His chakra was flooding out of him, to the extent that the room was shaking "Kid, I'll do with this. As your godfather this is my responsibility…" He stopped when he saw the Genins shocked expression.

"…Will explain later. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to bring terror to the village." With that Jiraiya jumped out the window, onto the rooftop and headed towards the centre of the village.

Tenten hugged Naruto and left. That afternoon, Naruto lay on his couch thinking. Soon enough he found himself falling asleep and the image of Tenten in his dreams.

(Jiraiya)

The saying cat amongst the pigeons can't do it justice. Men, women; shinobi and civilians alike scattered to the sides of the streets and up the walls.

Jiraiya in the space of the afternoon had in a state of god fatherly rage and justice, he had the Librarian at toad point and working quickly got Naruto registered in the library and then proceeded to knock on the doors of the civilian council.

No-one slept easy that night, everyone remembered why no-one angered Jiraiya.


	3. Chapter 3

Hearts of Wind  
Naruto/Tenten  
"Speech and Jutsu!"  
 _"Thoughts"  
_ **Bijuu  
** _(_ Flashbacks and locations)

It was midnight when the Librarian, was woken in the middle of the night alongside her husband. She tried to scream but found a powerful hand around her throat and several blades pointed at her and her husband. "There are two ANBU, one in your sons and the other in daughters. They are ready to pull them from their beds, bring them in here and will slit their throats in front of you. Unless you do everything I say, when I say and exactly how I say." Growled their assailant.

They nodded. The children were brought in, the ANBU remained hidden but their assailant revealed himself to be Jiraiya. "Lord Jiraiya! What, what brings you here?" Stammered the Librarian. She had no idea what she had done to incur his wrath.

"Uzumaki Naruto…I've heard that you've been hindering a Shinobi's progress?" Jiriaya growled.

"Yeah! We have. We all have. You think I'm the only one? We had orders from the Council to hinder his progress and give Uchiha-Sama all the help he required."

Jiraiya nodded "I know. I'm just here for clarification. Here's what you're going to do." He put some papers in front of her.

"Sign these…That's all I need to do? Sure." In her frantic haste, she didn't realise that she like the many others who had hindered his godson had begun to make things correct.

Orochimaru was known to be the most merciless and sociopathic of the Sannin. That wasn't to say that Tsunade and Jiraiya weren't as merciless on the contrary, they didn't get the title 'Legendary Sannin' for being caring. When they fought Sanshouo no Hanzo or Hanzo of the Salamander, they had proceeded to flatten the lower areas of Amegakure no Sato, they had pushed Hanzo back towards the Village and then Hanzo had stopped playing with them and quickly broke Orochimaru's arm and two fingers in the midst of a Tiger Seal. Dislocated Tsunade's leg and had sliced Jiraiya with his poisoned kusarigama which had the same poison that Hanzo had flowing through his blood stream. He had survived but it was mainly due to the Toads.

Tsunade had managed to save Orochimaru's career, but the two fingers would be forever tender so he turned his skill to kenjutsu and minimising the seals he required for his considerable ninjutsu.

The papers had been signed, Jiraiya nodded and the Librarian and her husband's lives ended, blood seeping into the blankets "Put the girl back in her bed. Put the boy on the loo. Quietly now."

They left the house, leaving no trace of their arrival or departure. Not even a single leaf. "Where to next, Lord Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya looked up "That's all for tonight. We've got a busy week. Rest up we've got more people to get. We still have to scour the slums as well."

The ANBU winced, the slums that was a no go. Konoha populace treated the slums as a symbiotic relationship with the main of Konoha. They were technically Konoha citizens but well the laws they maintained…it was weird. "I'll get Brute Squads…Who, Where, When and How are we hitting the Slums?"

Brute Squads were two squads of ANBU that were codenamed: Ox, Bull, Rhino, Grizzly, Elephant, Gorilla, Anaconda and Tiger. The eight of them were amongst the strongest Doton Users and as well as some of the most physically capable outside of Might Gai.

"Everyone, All of the Slums, Tomorrow and Full Throttle. We're not going to stop until all the cells are full and I know exactly who hindered and who helped my Godson."

Jiraiya sighed. The ANBU left to prepare themselves for the inevitable pain in the ass process that was getting the citizens of the Slums to talk.

The Slums as mentioned previously were the rundown, derelict and unpleasant areas of Konoha. It was home to the poor, the destitute, murders, rapists and shinobi who had been dismissed or quit for whatever reasons.

The Kage's had tried to stamp out the Slum, but after fifteen failed attempts by the Nidaime Hokage, a tentative truce came about. That truce was the main way that Konoha had survived the Second Shinobi War, the Third Shinobi War and several occupations by opposing nations. The Slums possessed a wide means of ferrying resources, information and whatnot throughout the village. The other thing that Jiraiya learnt was that the Slums governed themselves, so if people made it to the Slums, got sanctuary but were found to be convicted of homicide against children, or anything about the children they were never seen again. It was well known that even in Kiri, everyone abided the rule of 'unless children are directly mentioned in the contract, they are left alone'.

Jiraiya looked up. Dawn was breaking. He needed to speak with his Godson, he needed to know the extent of the Slums involvement in his life.

With that he headed towards his apartment. The Slums could wait.

(Naruto)

Naruto, popped his neck and rummaged around in his fridge before fixing himself some breakfast. Today, he was going to be training with Tenten. He ate his breakfast, grabbed his kunai and shuriken and vanished out of his apartment.

He walked down one flight of stairs and knocked on his Landlords door. As usual there was no response, Naruto this time, hopped onto the balcony, onto a roof. He landed neatly, but when he stood the roof creaked, then with surprising skill. One that made Falcon, his current observer eyes widen, Naruto landed smoothly on the wall. He manuevered around and found the spare room, he fished out a kunai and with some skill slid the window open and he slid inside.

The inside was dusty but it was the spare room. Applying chakra, Naruto manuevered around the wall, leaving no imprint. He opened the door, it opened silently except for brushing along the carpet. Dust jumped up, there were dustballs everywhere. This placed hadn't been used in years, Naruto moved around and then he saw the front door. It up to his knees in envelopes. He took one look at the envelopes and saw his name on them. He fished out a kunai and opened one of the early now yellowing envelopes, it popped open revealing money.

Naruto gulped, his throat dry and his eyes welled up with tears. He was told to keep the noise down but the apartment below him looked like it had been abandoned for ages. His knees went weak and he collapsed on the floor curled up.

That was how Tenten found him.

(Tenten, five minutes previously)

Tenten got dressed in her blue ninja pants, sandals and her normal pink sleeveless qipao blouse. Over the hours she had spent with Naruto, before Jiraiya had joined them. She felt that she had gotten to know her colleague and fellow orphan better. When she saw the flat, she realised that it was either deserted aside from Naruto or near-enough. When he hadn't arrived she grabbed her stuff and headed towards the Slums.

Naruto's block of apartments were on the very outskirts of the Slums. She climbed the stairs and as she passed the Landlords room, she heard the very distinct sound of someone crying.

"Are you okay? Open up." The bolts slid back and Tenten's eyes widened, standing there looking dishevelled red-eyed and utterly horrible was Naruto.

(Real Time)

Naruto quickly found himself in a hug. She pushed him back into the room and shut the door behind them. "What is this place? What's with the mail? Are you even allowed to open this?"

"Abandoned, should have been my landlords. Who I paid rent to every month. However, I suspect no-ones lived here since I was put up in this place since I was six. The mail is my rent money sent to an non-existent Landlord."

Tenten's eyes widened "That's utter bullshit. Who would do that? Who owns the building? Who paid for your rent?"

Naruto shrugged "I know. Civilian Council to the second question. Civilian Council probably and Jiji, the Sandaime did. Supposedly that money didn't go through, so I had to pay. Since I was nearly broke, I had to scrounge up whatever coin I had to tap into the Slum network. They gave me the money back, apparently they don't charge kids, orphans or jinchuriki. I only really started paying after I got my first missions. The Hokage organised it that I got paid fully in cash, since I can't exactly open up a bank account."

Tenten hugged him "All this, is the money that you paid an empty landlord…I understand that people had no love for the Kyuubi attack, but to take it out on you…"

Naruto nodded and the pair turned back to the pile of envelopes and soon enough his wallet Gama-chan, was bursting at the seams. Naruto stood up and he looked at his clothing "I need some new clothes."

Tenten grinned and hugged him again "That's the spirit. And this time let's check the Shinobi bank. You may have an account there. All Shinobi do the moment they pass the Genin test…the one set by the sensei."

Naruto nodded and they left the flat. As they did so Falcon called in "Uzumaki and a friend have left the Slum. Let's do this." Underneath a personalised hiding jutsu, Jiraiya nodded.

"All Units, move in."

Naruto and Tenten made their way up to the bank. Behind the information desk was a Yamanaka. Looking around all of the bank tellers were garbed in shinobi gear with their headbands on display. "Ah, how can I help you Higurashi-san?"

"It's not for me Yamanaka-San, rather…" Began Tenten.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Shinobi Registration Number 012607. Yes, you have…several accounts here. Four you're not allowed access to until you're either a Jonin or turn 21. You have a Young Person's account which has been seeing lots of deposits from your shinobi career…ah, I see. I know about your problem with the Civilian Council and I know your deal with the Sandaime. He has been giving you two D-ranks and 3% in cash whilst putting the rest into an account. You would have found out about this when you become Chunin."

Naruto nodded "Thank you…"

"You will get everything in time…You're still living in the apartment block in the Slums?"

Naruto nodded. The discussion wrapped up and Naruto walked away with several flyers and shinobi recommended apartments and properties. All of them away from the Slums.

Tenten subconsciously grabbed Naruto's hand as they left the bank "Did you see?" She heard off to one side.

"The demon loving slut."  
"Someone needs to let her know what she's getting herself into."

Naruto stopped, as did Tenten. Naruto applied chakra and a trace amount of yokai and he zoned in on the insulters. "Found them."

"Naruto, don't be stupid." Tenten said applying chakra to her and Naruto's hand. Naruto stopped and stared at her "You sure?"

Tenten nodded "It'll say more about you if you don't fillet the Civilians. Believe me, the shinobi acknowledge you as a comrade. You can fight back against the Civilians but don't do it so openly."

Naruto growled but stopped himself. He knew that it would be stupid, he heard the screams last night. He knew something was going on, so he nodded and Tenten led him to a little store with a plaqcard outside saying 'Higurashi's…The best you'll ever get'.

Tenten practically pushed Naruto through the door. Naruto's jaw dropped, there were weapons and tools everywhere! He saw racks of kunai, stacks of shuriken all with different grips, lengths, sharpness and weight. He saw rack upon rack of Tanto, Wakizashi, Katana, Kanabo, Tetsubo, Mace, Shuriken Launcher and other things. Off to the back appeared to be wear clothing was kept.

"Come on this way." Soon enough Naruto found himself looking at rack upon rack of various clothing.

"Nothing orange or hideously bright in store I'm afraid…But, we do have these." Said Tenten, as she held out in essence a pitch black version of his orange tracksuit. There were also the standard base uniform of all Chunin and Jonin, wire fishnets and backplated armoured gloves, fingerless gloves and full on elbow length armoured gloves.

"I'll get four sets of the base layer with a skin wire-net protection, the full length armoured gloves and the fingerless ones both sets of gloves twice, along with Konoha issue travelling cloaks for Summer and Winter and Konoha camo kit. Also, I need more shuriken, kunai and quite possibly a sword."

Tenten grinned "Let's do the clothing, kunai and shuriken. The sword can wait."

Naruto left six thousand ryo lighter but with much better and serviceable equipment. He turned towards the training grounds.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya's rattle down of Konoha continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Hearts of Wind  
Naruto/Tenten  
"Speech and Jutsu!"  
 _"Thoughts"  
_ **Bijuu  
** _(_ Flashbacks and locations)

The Slums were caught off guard. Generally they received information from Chunin and Jonin who chose to drink near the slums. They even had a few plants in the Shinobi force. Alas, none in the ANBU so they were caught off guard as Jiraiya and the twenty four man heavy duty squads of the ANBU came crashing down on them.

The fighting was fierce, terrible and above ridiculously lopsided. Practically all of the confrontations the ANBU won, but not before gaining ingenious respect for the citizens of their under city. "We're looking for the guys in charge."

"You mean the Kage-Sama? Surprised? We use the same titles as you guys. They won't be happy with this. Why you here anyway?"

Jiraiya's eyes hardened "Uzu…"

"The Jinchuriki Kid? We're not stupid Jiraiya-Sama. We know who he is. He's a good kid, sure a little loud and with cheese in his ears than brains. We help him, he helps us. Mutual exchange an all that."

Jiraiya made a gesture and the ANBU dropped their prisoners "Take us to the Kage."

"What's in…"

"The Godaime is ordering a purge on anyone who hindered him…"

"Oh…"

(Tenten and Naruto)

Tenten was enjoying herself…Naruto…Not so much. They had started with taijutsu and Tenten had taken it upon herself to correct his abysmal taijutsu technique.

That was when Tenten realised. Naruto Uzumaki was a true chakra monster, his reserves were through the roof! He was also the perfect shurikenjutsu partner. Unlike Lee and Neji who were nearly Tokubetsu Jonin in speed, allowing them to cover the ground easily. She was Tokubetsu in shurikenjutsu.

She couldn't beat her team mates but she could make them take her seriously. However, Naruto the biggest Chakra Tank that she knew of was perfect. He could spawn hundreds and thousands of clones and still enough for those clones to spawn clones of themselves, coupled with his skill in the replacement Jutsu…It was a proper challenge!

As they trained, taught and mentored one another. Naruto possessed a ridiculously powerful body based learning rather than mental learning. What this meant for Tenten was that her skills of teaching or pulling his skills up to a decent enough level was easier. She hit his clones, they dispelled and eventually the pair found the secret to the Kage Bunshin.

(Seal)

Kyuubi watched with interest. **"Interesting method…Warden. Slow improvement…maybe you won't be a disappointing avatar."** The Kyuubi watched as his Avatar trained with the bun haired girl.

" **She's…acceptable."** He rumbled to himself. She possessed exceptionally dense and strong reserves of chakra, he thought back to the Pot, Golden Rope, Gourd, Fan, Sword and Staff that his father wielded back before he had accumulated the mass he had now.

He shuddered slightly the Amber Pot was the only inanimate object big enough and spacious enough to contain Himself and Gyuki together. Sage above Gyuki and He had done more than enough when younger to warrant being trapped in there. As for the Gourd it could safely contain up to any four of his younger siblings at one time. Kyuubi shook his head, those were good times before these pathetic Ningen decided to weaponise him and his siblings.

Kyuubi snapped his thoughts back to the here and the now. The Bun Haired Girl, she would make a decent wielder of the Fan of Five Elements. Of course He would have to modify it so it didn't kill her straight away, oh and his Avatar would have to retrieve it first.

The Kyuubi pulsed an ever so small amount of yokai out. The deal worked to ways. The Avatar could pull up to three tails of his own accord, but he himself the moment the boy manipulated the yokai could push more out…Hypothetically he could push nine tails of chakra out, but as the thoughts came to his mind the seal began to pulse ominously.

(Outside)

Naruto just managed to grab Tenten's wrist, twist her arm and with a firm grasp on her pants and top flipped her. Thankfully it was onto the ground but the actual flip would have been to break the back of the one grappled.

However, Tenten wasn't trained by arguably the strongest Taijutsu practioner in Konha. As Naruto flipped her, she spun and the hold fell away, she brought her foot down in an axe kick that should have broken Naruto's arm but as she made eye contact, she swore she saw his eyes turn slitted and faintly red.

The kick came into contact with thin air, Tenten's eyes widened as Naruto's speed literally increased. That was on top of his already high Jonin Stamina and High Chunin speed.

Naruto gasped. The yokai in his system…It was AMAZING. Naruto honestly felt more alive than ever before. "Are you ready Tenten?"

Tenten nodded "Bring it on."

Naruto blurred, he could be going faster. His body was screaming at him to go faster but for now he was resisting. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto multiplied into a hundred. Tenten grabbed her bo-staff. _"If he gets his hands on me…I'm finished. Then he'll turn this into an attrition battle which I'll surely lose. Oh well…Let's do this."_

The Naruto swarm rushed her. Tenten twirled the bo-staff around she brought it down hard four times and dispelled four Naruto clones in an instant.

The spar began to intensify as Naruto began to use more unique and dangerous methods to try and get into Tenten's guard. "Alright! That's an astonishing display of youth people! Break it up."

Like that Naruto's kick towards Tenten's face was avoided and the next thing Naruto knew was that he was flat on his face. Naruto came round to see an older looking Lee standing with Tenten, Neji and surprisingly Lee himself. "Who…"

"I am the Sublime Green Beast of Prey! The Leaf's Noble Gentleman! The Leaf's Most Physical Jonin! I am Might Guy! Jonin of Team 10." Declared the newly named Might Guy.

Naruto nodded "Gai-sensei…I'm…"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Genin Team-Seven under my youthful Rival, Kakashi…And other things." Guy finished softly.

"Tenten knows the full thing…Rather keep it that way." Guy nodded.

"What brought you to this training ground?"

Naruto nodded to Tenten "Tenten has been…helping me out. Helping me with taijutsu."

Guy nodded "I am willing to help…" Just then another presence appeared. The five shinobi spun and it was Jiraiya.

"Gaki…Everything's been sorted." It was then that the Shinobi noticed faint traces of blood.

"Everything alright E…Jiraiya-Sannin?" Naruto asked. He decided to keep things polite. Tenten's opinion of Naruto increase.

"Never you worry, gaki…Speaking of which, due to what happened with Team Seven…"

That piqued Team Ten "Naruto what happened? You've kinda been quiet about all of it." Tenten asked.

"Well, one member shoved his hand through my chest…twice and snapped my neck. Currently Orochimaru's rent boy. The other said rent boy fangirl who will more than likely try and kill me for not bringing rent boy back but she'll fail and most likely be dead. So my Sensei noticing the proper lack of coherent team work will or is liable to dissolve the team sending us fuck knows where but I'm probably in reserves, jail or with some cunt of a Jonin-sensei or hates me for who I am and S-Rank secrets."

Team Ten nodded "You mean like the term Jinchuriki." Neji stated.

Naruto nodded. Neji was about to continue when he looked at Jiraiya, the Sannin nodded "I looked it up. Means Power of Human Sacrifice…What that means I don't know but and quite frankly I don't want to know."

Naruto grinned "Simply they're weapons. Their service to the Village begins at birth. They're hated because quite frankly to make one lots of blood needs to be spilt."

Neji's eyes widened "I won't say more." He then bowed deeply "I am sorry for my words in the Chunin Exams."

Naruto nodded "No apology needed. Anyway why are you here? You owe me an explanation."

Jiraiya sighed "I do. Anyway with the dissolution of Team Seven, Tsunade has ordered me to take on an apprentice…Also, whilst I'm here Guy, as a member of the Sannin I am requesting a demonstration of your teams fighting capabilities and it is up to my disgression if any further training is required."

Guy gulped slightly. He had a feeling this wouldn't go to well for them…He looked at Tenten, was he really a bad sensei? He didn't want to lose his students…yet. "Is there another way?"

Jiraiya looked at him with a harsh eye "Anything you want to say?"

"I haven't…managed to find a suitable ninjutsu practitioner to help Tenten…She's been looking to enhance her shurikenjutsu."

Jiraiya nodded and turned to Naruto "Sit this out. I need to test this team of Genin."

Naruto winced it was blatantly evident that Jiraiya was holding back. But the three Genin they were impressive, it was evident that they worked well as a team. However, everything went slightly pear-shaped when Tenten pulled out her scrolls and as she went to launch her twin-rising dragons did Jiraiya halt the duel and with ease and precision of a Seal Master he disabled the attack and the scrolls fell open.

Tenten and Naruto were in shock and awe of it and Jiraiya in raw fury. The four Genin were pinned by the raw amount of chakra being emitted, Guy was also effected but to a far lesser degree. "Genin Higurashi!"

Tenten snapped to attention "Jiraiya-Sama!"

"Who taught you Fuuinjutsu?"

Tenten rattled of three teachers with the last one being "Umino Iruka."

Jiraiya nodded "Anyone else?"

"Tou-san."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, he remembered Higurashi Hiro. Good student, unfortunately overshadowed by Namikaze Minato and Hyuuga Hiashi. Out of the three of them he was closest to Hiro and Minato. In Minato, Jiraiya saw himself and in Hiro, Jiraiya saw what he wanted but couldn't have. Minato was the laidback spirit needing something to focus him on and Hiro already had it.

So when it came for Jiraiya to choose an apprentice, he chose Minato. He had seen how Hiro had become smitten over one of the bukijutsu corps kunoichi. Jiraiya grinned to himself, he was grateful that his students had managed to have families. "Hiro-chan, was never the best at Fuuinjutsu…You should have just learnt from your father."

Tenten looked at the Sannin with awe "You know tou-san?"

"He was one of my Genin…Anyway I recommend you not use this formulae, the fact you've managed to not kill yourself or your team is incredible."

Jiraiya turned back to Team Gai "You've trained them well Gai. Very well, but why don't they have any jutsu aside from the Three?"

Guy gulped "Rock Lee, possesses no capabilities in Gen or Ninjutsu so I have been building on his Taijutsu and giving him the basics in bukijutsu…as for Hyuga Neji…"

Jiraiya sighed "I'll deal with the Elders."

He turned to Tenten "Higurashi Tenten, I am willing to give you tuition in Fuuinjutsu for helping me get Uzumaki Naruto up to an acceptable level before I train him."

Tenten nodded "I can do that."

"Genin Uzumaki."

Naruto snapped to attention "Get Higurashi's reserves up. I want her able to create five Kage Bunshin. Guy, bring your other two genin they are being sent into rotation."

Jiraiya turned back. He smiled a secretive smile. His Godson couldn't go wrong with the Higurashi in his corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearts of Wind

Naruto/Tenten  
"Speech and Jutsu!"  
 _"Thoughts"  
_ **Bijuu  
** (Flashback)

Gai was taken away by Jiraiya. Lee and Neji had been sent to the Hokage's Office where one of Nara Shikaku's aide de camps would take them to the Shinobi Lounge/Head Quarters.

The building was an impressive red brick building looking roughly two stories high, with sections of white brick displaying the symbol of fire and the sigil of Konoha. Anyone who had their forehead protector on display were immediately admitted through the threshold protective fuuinjutsu.

It was also the area where all Shinobi of all ranks socialised. Here there were no ranks separating the Genin from the Jonin, here they were three things: comrades, colleagues and warriors-in-arms for the betterment of Konohagakure no Sato, her territories and interests.

"Rotation? I'm Kotetsu, this is Izumo." Kotetsu said as he saw Neji and Lee walk into the lounge.

"Correct. I'm Hyuuga Neji and this is Rock Lee." Neji said blandly.

"Aren't you the one Uzumaki beat in the Chunin Exams?" Someone blurted out.

"I am…why?" Neji replied eyes narrowing.

"I heard…" The Chunin continued.

"Uzumaki Naruto bested me and helped me change my habits…I consider him a good friend." Neji replied activating his byakugan and fixed the man with a look.

"Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji? I'm Gekko Hanzo, yes a relative of the Proctor. Get your kit and meet me at the front gate, you've got three months in Land of Smoke with Team 36 on Border Duty." Hanzo was a pale and sickly shinobi and resembled Hayate-sensei that he could easily have been a brother. The only difference between them was the lack of a physical cough. Neji and Lee nodded and the pair vanished.

(Training Ground 14)

"Alright Tenten now follow the hand seals again." Naruto instructed as he ran Tenten through the sequence of hand seals that allowed him to utilise his best jutsu.

Tenten nodded. Currently she was doing a chakra exercise that she had seen Naruto perform which was running up and down a tree and then doing an array of sit-ups and pull-ups whilst attached to the tree by the back of her knees. Tenten completed her rep before backflipping onto the ground.

She formed the clone seal "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The pulse of chakra was heralded by two plumes of chakra and two identical pink and blue clad Tenten's appeared, one on either side of the kunoichi in question.

Tenten swayed slightly as the chakra exhaustion hit her. She readied herself but Naruto was at her side fast as anything. "Dispel the clones, you need a break."

Tenten fumbled with a kunai so Naruto idly dispatched them "That…hurt Naruto…" She managed to say as she felt the fatigue and the impact of the kunai.

"Naruto did you know I felt the kunai when they were driven into my skull and chest?" Tenten said as the pair were sitting with their backs to the training posts.

Naruto cocked his head "I didn't…Now that makes sense. Whatever happens to a Kage Bunshin must be relayed back to you…Damn Sasuke's Katon Jutsu are deadly."

"Yeah…Katon tends to be." Tenten replied with a dry grin. Tenten knew that being a shinobi took its toll, her team helped with it but not by much. Lee was too expressive and Neji was to conservative. They were good people but Naruto, she didn't know why but the loud orange blonde felt much more equal to her. He knew what had to be done, but he did seem a little "Solid between the ears" as her father would normally say.

"You have the reserves to create two Kage Bunshin…although good, it needs to be better." Naruto said.

Tenten cocked her head "What do you mean?"

"I can create several clones and they can use the jutsu that I know. You only just created two clones. Although one might be able to use your jutsu the more the better." Naruto explained.

Tenten chuckled "Sorry for not being a chakra monster like yourself or having the reserves of people from a Clan."

Naruto shook his head "Jiraiya-sensei told me to get your reserves to create five Kage Bunshin…Food? Then go again?"

Tenten nodded "Yakiniku Q?"

Naruto nodded tentatively "If they let me in."

"Why is that?"

Naruto sighed "It's to do with my birthday and things associated with it…October 10th."

"Kyuubi attack…I understand."

"No, you don't Tenten." Rumbled Jiraiya as he appeared on the training ground.

Tenten looked up "Jiraiya-Sama! I'll…"

"Stay. You need to learn this. By the powers given to me by Sandaime-Sensei and reaffirmed by Tsunade-hime; Godaime-Sama, I have every right to meddle in the Shinobi forces as I see fit. The Yondaime asked me to fulfil a duty to him so that's what I'm doing. Higurashi Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto for now under myself Jiraiya we are officially Team 66."

Tenten gulped "Why am I part of the team?"

Jiraiya grinned "Because I taught your father…And I'm his Godson. The reason I've not been around is because his parents have got a list of enemies as long as he is tall, furthermore I have my own enemies on top of that…Some of them are rather intelligent, more intelligent than I'd like. One of such enemies killed my teacher…Plus I run the spy network so looking after a baby is not the best idea. Before you complain Naruto, I have personally ended more than fifty plots involving snatching you from Konoha. My information has ended and helped to end four maybe even five times that."

Naruto nodded "Were my parents that important? Were they that strong?"

Jiraiya nodded "Two of the strongest I've ever seen…Anyway Uzumaki Naruto what happens if we encounter Uchiha Sasuke on a mission?"

Naruto looked at the Sannin "Take him out. Damn the council." Tenten's eyes widened.

"Naruto…seriously?"

"Tenten it's been eight years nearly since the massacre. We've not been overrun and last time I checked our uniform is green and black not red and tan." Naruto replied getting a grim chuckle from Jiraiya.

"So to celebrate the formation of Team Jiraiya let's go to Yakiniku Q…Then tomorrow your training begins."

"Will I be let in?"

Jiraiya nodded "I know the one who owns it. He's an Akimichi, one on my payroll…He was one of the people who ensured you got good food every week through the Slum Network."

Naruto nodded whilst Tenten looked on curious "What is the Slum Network?"

Naruto grinned weakly "That's a complicated question but it helped me survive my pretty shit childhood."

Jiraiya snorted "I'll explain. Like Naruto, the Slum Network kept me alive. When Shodaime-Sama created Konohagakure no Sato, the climate was known to be unpredictable and it ruined the village, causing it to sink. So the First Hokage repeated the process and this time his wife and brother linked the ruined former Konoha to this Konoha through a set of fuuinjutsu. The influence of these fuuinjutsu in essence created an Under Konoha. The people who live there are the scum of the world, petty rent-a-thugs, gangs both organised and un-organised and shinobi who have been discharged dishonourably or served so long they can't do anything but serve Konoha. They're the reason why Konoha has managed to beat ALL other nations who have taken up arms against us. The Hokage knows they exist and would love to purge them but she knows that they provide a vital surface."

"So there must be some sort of truce with them right?" Tenten said slowly.

"They pay their taxes, don't make too much noise so that the ANBU or Jonin squads come down on them like a tonne bricks. Furthermore, they alert us about upstart individuals and gangs who are making too much noise."

"The bandit missions!"

Jiraiya nodded "Those missions are a polite way of saying pruning time…They're mainly used for you guys to kill a human…You guys have killed right?"

"As in killing blow or indirectly killing? Because I don't think I've actually killed anyone." Naruto replied "Aoi whatever, the Nukenin who stole the Sword of the Thundergod, I broke the sword which caused him to fall to his death."

"I have. Bandit mission. I got separated from Neji and well I needed to think fast and…"

Jiraiya nodded "I'll get us a C-rank and a third member. Tenten's in charge when I'm not here speaking of which Kage Bunshin count?"

"Using jutsu or bodies?"

"Both."

"One utilising jutsu that are useful in combat and two with potential to use Academy Three." Said Tenten shame apparent in her voice.

Jiraiya nodded "Good progress for a day's work. More to be done by wonderful apprentices." With that the three headed to Yakiniku Q.

"Are you sure Naruto? About Sasuke?" Tenten asked "Killing teammates is not an easy thing to do."

Naruto looked at her "I got stabbed. Stabbed in the heart with a lightning covered hand and the one who delivered it was cackling like a madman…So yes Tenten, I am 100% certain that I'm going to do this."

As they reached Yakiniku Q, Jiraiya had been pulled to one side and Naruto saw a black-clad ANBU with red stains across the breastplate, scrolls were exchanged and the ANBU vanished.

The three entered the restaurant and were met by an Akimichi. Everyone stopped as Naruto walked in "I will not have any problems in my establishment" the Akimichi rumbled, as he showed the trio to a table near the back.

The food was exceptional and the service perhaps even more so. Jiraiya grinned "Don't worry Akimichi Dosu is a very good man. He owns, runs and is head-chef here. He knows you Naruto and since he owns the place there is nothing the Civilians can do to stop you from getting service…Remember that. Another thing Article 6 Subsection 8, Paragraph 4 it means you can force the Civilians to give you equal service."

Naruto grinned as he sipped his tea. He had heard enough from the restaurant to work out proper manners, it helped that Jiraiya was subtly tapping, nudging and occasionally stamping on Naruto to correct him.

Eventually the trip left and went there separate ways "We have a mission in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Hearts of Wind  
Naruto/Tenten  
"Speech and Jutsu!"  
 _"Thoughts"  
_ **Bijuu  
** (Flashback)

Naruto's luck turned out for the better. Again. For the moment Jiraiya, Tenten and himself and left the restaurant "Higurashi Tenten? Uzumaki Naruto?"

The teens jumped slightly when they heard their names. The figure approached them, she was dressed almost identically to Tenten aside from the fact it was all black and there were two sword-hilts poking over her shoulders and on her face was a full-on mask with some kind of filters. Finally, to finish off her attire was a big, full length coat. "Aburame Akiri, at your service."

"Akiri-san, why is it that you're on our team? Not that this isn't unexpected." Asked Naruto curiously.

"Jiraiya-sama pulled me from the reserves. Said something about being able to help with rogue team-mates and the like." Akiri said.

"Uchiha Sasuke almost killed me, when I tried to bring him back. My other team mate is…less than useful. Tenten's with me because Jiraiya-sensei is able to teach her a few things." Naruto replied.

Akiri bowed her head slightly "My apologies to hear that. Shall we go for a drink and talk our strengths and weaknesses?"

"That sounds good, Naruto-kun?" Tenten said. Naruto realised it was not a question.

"Brilliant idea."

Soon enough Akiri, led them to a bar known as the 'Crossed Kunai'. It was one of the more popular bars in Konoha that tailored to shinobi. Shinobi tended to come here with their teams, especially after they had just got some down time. Due to the shorter than normal life-span, Shinobi tended to party quite crazily. It wasn't unknown for some shinobi-turned-civilians to open a string of stores togethers. For instance the 'Crossed Kunai' was in a string of stores comprised of three Korean, two Japanese and a Chinese take-away with 24/7 market all within forty paces of it and some accommodation not far beyond that.

It also was located near part of the Clan district. So it wasn't unusual to see Clan shinobi milling around. Surprisingly the Aburame-family tended to frequent this particular drinking spot. So as a result any music that played tended to be on the classical/jazz side of things opposed to the rock and harder music in some other pubs.

Akiri nodded and a couple of shinobi nodded back. Surprisingly no-one commented or looked at Naruto with a bad look. Soon enough they were sequestered in a booth.

Akiri started "I'm Aburame Akiri, I am a Water, Earth element and I use the insects of the Aburame Clan alongside my twin sword usage and I am a close combat specialist."

Tenten nodded "I'm Higurashi Tenten, element type unknown and I am a long-range support fighter. I used to be a part of Team 9, or Team Gai."

Naruto paused "Uzumaki Naruto, unknown, close combat specialist, chakra monster and the team target dummy."

Akiri looked at him "Target dummy?"

"Need to practise a jutsu? I'll help. I'll show you when we meet for training." He explained.

Akiri tipped her pint back "Let's go right now."

Team 66 left the pub and after picking up takeout and being observed by Jiraiya under his invisibility jutsu watched as Naruto surprised Akiri by spawning close to two thousand clones straight away.

Akiri looked surprised "You can make all of those! You familiar with what that jutsu can actually do?"

Naruto nodded "Yep. Getting the memories back from when they dispel…I didn't realise until I'd been hit by several Katon jutsu. I could have done with a clone being hit by that assassination jutsu of Kakashi's."

Jiraiya grinned and he materialised. The three stopped their late-night training "Jiraiya-sensei!" They called. Jiraiya grinned at them, he loved that title, perhaps more than 'Jiraiya-Sama' and 'Denetsu no Sannin'.

Jiraiya strode over "You three are my pupils. You are more importantly part of a legacy. Now for the most important thing, the three of you are important for helping each other's improvement."

Akiri and Tenten nodded "We're senior Genin, we've been on the force longer…"

Jiraiya nodded and smirked "That's the ticket. Now Naruto has instructions set out for him, these have been signed and sealed in blood and chakra the moment he was born. At some point I will be taking Naruto for personal training…But for now, we need to improve your skillsets."

Akiri grinned "I can teach them how to wield tanto's and other blades."

"I can increase their shurikenjutsu and other weapon training. Nothing exceptional but they won't be useless with most weapons." Tenten chipped in.

"I…can…be a test target. Sorry guys." Naruto said looking dejected.

Jiraiya made his over to his Godson and slung his arm around his shoulder "Work well with each other and improve each other and I'll deal with the rest…Naruto, tomorrow I'll begin teaching you Fuuinjutsu. Akiri, you'll be teaching Naruto how to wield a Tanto. Naruto, you'll be helping Tenten and Akiri with Shadow Clones." The Sannin explained.

(Kakashi)

Kakashi sighed. He looked at the two empty bottles and empty take out trays in his apartment. In front of him was a small photo album, in it were twenty-five photos. All of them were extremely significant, the radio played idly in the background as he sprawled out on his sofa.

On top of that, he was also deep in thought. He was thinking where he had gone so wrong. He was a genius, but being a genius didn't equate to being a decent sensei. He, Kakashi Hatake, Child of the White Fang; Sakumo Hatake, Master of 1000 Jutsu, sole surviving pupil of the Fourth Hokage, Space-time jutsu master had failed. He had failed Minato by not training Naruto effectively. However, he had orders from the council, written in such a way as if a former shinobi had written them.

"What have I actually given to the village?" He asked himself as he devoured another box of takeout and grabbed another bottle of sake. He was on leave for the next few days so he was going to catch up on his reading and drinking. However, he was disturbed by the sound of a shout, a scream and then the unmistakable sound of a slap.

Kakashi opened his door and was down on to the landing, alongside a tired looking Kurenai and an exceptionally pissed off Anko. Because in the apartment below him was a sheepish looking Genma; wearing nothing but his pants, a kunoichi Kakashi vaguely remembered being from the Decryption Corps and a sobbing Shizune.

"Shizune-san?" Kakashi asked and everything froze.

Shizune turned and pushed, slid by Anko and literally ran into Kakashi. Shizune went for her senbon only to see Kakashi "Kakashi…Thanks."

Kakashi eye-smiled at her "No problem Shizune-san, now where are you going?"

"Home to get horrendously drunk." The Hokage's assistant replied thickly.

"I have sake upstairs and food…But if you insist, I'll walk with you." Kakashi said flatly.

"Kakashi-san, you…" began Shizune.

"Nonsense, Shizune-san. Yes, you are an incredibly talented and accomplished kunoichi. I am not dismissing that, but you are also incredibly important to the village by virtue of your role and teacher." Kakashi replied with an eye-smile. Despite wearing a mask and had his headband off, he was still able to do it.

Shizune nodded "Thanks, Kakashi-san."

"Please call me Kakashi."

"Only if you call me Shizune."

The pair had found themselves in Shizune's apartment, just across from the Hokage's residence and protected by a four-man team of ANBU as opposed to the four, four-man ANBU squads on Hokage Home Defence.

In all parts of the Shinobi corps, there are missions that have the title 'milk run', 'torturously long' or 'torturously boring'. The most well known one was the 'milk run' mission of grabbing Tora the Cat of Madame Shinji.

It was a milk run mission, but it wasn't a pleasant one. Two more examples were Hokage babysitting and Council observing. These two missions just tended to be long but they were fruitful because more often than not the reigning Hokage allowed for the sixteen to enter the house to eat, rest and even talk with the Kage.

Shizune and Kakashi entered her cosy apartment, she pulled out two bottles of sake, and several boxes of takeout. Kakashi helped set the table and the two began to eat. Shizune then looked at Kakashi "What's up with you?"

Kakashi sighed and took a deep drink of sake "Just thinking. Very unhealthy thoughts."

Shizune cocked her head, and pulled on some oven mitts and placed the warmed-up food on the table. "Please, explain."

Kakashi sighed and then he began to explain, in vivid detail about how he had been given a one-in-a-million chance, to train a team. It wasn't any team; but it was the team that consisted of his friend's relative, sensei's son and a civilian that could become the next Tsunade. However, he'd thrown it all away and instead of concentrating on all three of his students equally he focused on the one, he saw himself in.

Shizune listened intently. Her eyes narrowed and she had the cyclopean prodigy under her control by hitting the pressure points and manipulating the nerves in his right hand. Kakashi winced "What do you suggest?"

Shizune let go of Kakashi, but she kept eye-contact with him. "I suggest that you make a copy of all the jutsu, you have copied. Find out your remaining and former student's affinities and assist them." She said calmly as she moved closer to the Jonin.

Kakashi nodded "I…can do that. Anything else?"

"Be on time if they ask you to help them. Don't read those books so much, don't even think about suicide and finally you can meet me tomorrow for dinner at seven at the 'Cranky Ladle' and you're paying."

Kakashi made a couple of fists as he worked the circulation "Is that like a date?"

Shizune's hard stare relaxed, she grinned and nodded "Yep."

Kakashi stared at her with amazement, amusement and sheer confusion etched into the part of the face she could see. "Shizune-chan, I'm not…" He began only for the Hokage's student to cut him off.

"the sort of person who dates? Known for serious relationships? Knows how to properly socialise with others? I know Kakashi-kun. However, I'm not most people who want to be with you. I'm the student of a Kage, same as you. Our similarities are quite close. Or is it because you're scared?" She asked, a beautiful smirk appeared on her face as she said this.

Kakashi looked at her and smiled "Nope. Now, food is getting cold and we have things to discuss."

Shizune grinned. Little did she know that her little defiance in front of a living legend would change the village in ways to come.

(Team 66)

The team arrived bright and early the next morning. Only Tenten, seemed to be dealing with a hangover, Akiri appeared to be moving more sluggishly than normal. Naruto, just grinned at them. "Ohayo."

"How…Jinchuriki, lucky little shit." Akiri said looking at the far too chirpy blonde.

Tenten merely unfurled a scroll and handed Naruto, two tanto, two wakizashi and two ninjato. "Pay…bit."

Naruto handed over the scroll containing money and then with that the three of them got to work. They arrived at 7:30am and by the time Jiraiya joined them at 8:45 grinning madly did they stop.

Or rather Naruto stopped and then ducked as a tanto narrowly missed his skull, and one of his clones popped. "Sensei."

"Gaki." Jiraiya responded.

"Sensei." Chirped Akiri.

"Gaki-Aburame."

"Magomusume."

Jiraiya looked at them "She's the daughter of my sole surviving pupil. The Gaki is my godson…Now, my lovely little students from other shinobi, we have a mission. C-rank. Extermination."

The three nodded "As you wish. When do we leave?"

"Now."

With that Team 66, dispersed grabbed their packs and headed towards the gates. Within fifteen minutes they headed out "Right, Aburame Akiri is in command. The man in charge is Kamaitachi Ao, a former Konoha Genin cadet…Fifty bandits under his command, find them, formulate your plan and then I'll give the greenlight."


	7. Chapter 7

Hearts of Wind  
Naruto/Tenten  
"Speech and Jutsu!"  
 _"Thoughts"  
_ **Bijuu  
** (Flashback)

Akiri looked at her subordinates "Naruto-san, we are going to…" She didn't finish her request as Naruto, summoned thirty clones and all thirty of them transformed into various birds and animals that were quite natural for a lightly to moderately armed bandit camp on the outskirts of the forest.

"Whilst Naruto-san does our scouting, Tenten can you prepare the foundations of a camp? I to want to evaluate our threat. I have no doubt Naruto-san can, will and has provided a perfect numerological analysis on our foes, mine is a much more personal scan." This caused Jiraiya to look up from his field report, he preferred to write them in progress whilst the events were fresh in his mind.

It took four hours but soon enough the majority of Naruto's clones dispelled and the info imparted in to Naruto's head. "Well, sixty bandits that I saw. Fairly regular foot patrols of five men, every five to ten minutes, two groups.

"I saw the same, the information was incorrect. I found roughly sixty bandits, Naruto-san assume more than what you saw. I would approximate that this is the bulk of their forces. However what concerns me are the six that seem to be skilled in wielding their chakra."

Naruto looked at the Aburame "Well this is going to suck…What's the plan?"

Akiri looked at the blonde "I am…open to suggestions."

"Kage Bunshin to take out the patrols. Henge to form the patrols, we sneak in. Knife as many as we can, quietly with out jutsu and then hopefully take the others out using a mixture of Clan Techniques and dropping an armoury of weapons on them."

"That does work…Tenten?"

Tenten sighed "I'm pretty good with a henge, I'm pretty limited as of right now. I could make a distraction with a bunch of Naruto's clones."

Akiri held her hands up "I have a solution, Naruto you create a small horde of clones like you do in practise. Then Tenten is going to take thirty of those clones and wait for you to become the foot patrols, I will assist you in becoming the patrols and then on my command, Tenten will cause a distraction and then you Naruto are to take out the Chakra users as quickly as possible. Then help us. Jiraiya-Sensei, can I ask you to be back up for Tenten?"

"Why is that?"

I have no doubt that Tenten is an extremely gifted kunoichi but her skillset is greatly hampered by her lack jutsu. Despite her being according to her fighting records a genius at any fighting art involving weapons."

Jiraiya nodded "Gladly. Due to the information being inaccurate this mission could be justified as a B-ranked mission. Due to this, I will take command. We will proceed with your plan Aburame Akiri as it is something I would have devised."

The genin nodded and with that the plan went into motion. Naruto ditched his orange jumpsuit for favour of a black one and with help from Akiri and Jiraiya, they dyed his blonde hair brown and a seal covered up Naruto's marks on his face. Naruto smirked and he blended into the forest.

Akiri looked at Jiraiya "I thought he was the class dobe?"

"He is. They don't go into detail on stealth anymore. He's one of the best. Don't be surprised if the Ghost comes-a-calling." The Sannin replied before he and Tenten vanished.

The Ghost, were a division of Shinobi who were the best at stealth missions. Not even the ANBU were as skilled as them and the ANBU were amongst the elite! Akiri watched as Naruto summoned nine clones, this time without the smoke.

(Naruto)

The teams of Naruto, waited in the tree line. One scouted forwards, channelled his chakra and faintly, ever so faintly found the chakra of the security patrol. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, break, four, three, two, now!"

Four of the clones were amongst the security before they even knew what hit them. Kunai were buried neatly through eyes, mouths, throats, ankles and some of the guards were even strangled.

The ten guards were dragged off into the clearing, and the Naruto's henged into the guards and proceeded to walk around the clearing. Akiri moved forwards "Hidenjutsu: Hungry Insects." In the space of fifteen seconds the corpses were devoured.

(Tenten)

Tenten turned to her team of Naruto clones and sensei "Ready? We throw these…run like hell and repeat." These were sets of kunai all being attached gingerly with paper bomb seals.

"Tenten, you familiar with the technique chakra sharing? It only works if one person has above average reserves or control, buckets of chakra and or a shared element…I stole the scroll off Sasuke, during one of his one-to-one many training sessions with Kakashi."

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he turned to the clone "You're thinking of chakra transferring and the Tajuu Kage Bunshin Daihabuka Kunai no Jutsu?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah…It'd cover the ground with minimum effort allowing for Prime to get into the village and be an asshole."

Tenten nodded, she picked her tools and began to throw as each one left her hands the tags began to sizzle. One of the clones stepped up and offered his hand, which Tenten took and together they began to form the seals "Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Boar, Snake, Tiger!" Naruto instructed.

"Mass Exploding Kunai no Jutsu!" Tenten murmured, she went to one knee as her reserves decreased. Not as much as she thought but the jutsu dispelled four of her ten clone army.

Jiraiya sighed "Will talk to him about respectful and proper usage of kinjutsu…oh who are we kidding, I told him to teach you the Kage Bunshin…"

Tenten chuckled but it turned into a yelp of surprise as a mob of bandits charged out of tree line "Fuuinjutsu: Sansetsukon!" (Sealing Art: Three Section Staff). Jiraiya grinned and shifted his weight slowly, ready to intervene if he needed to.

(Akiri)

Akiri heard the detonations go off and her bug clones dissolved moments before. Her twin tanto were in her hands as the ten roughly armoured, wielding either crude weapons or actual weapons badly charged her.

She effortlessly cut two down with no real effort, she buried one tanto into the sternum of another. Blood erupted into and out of his mouth and she slowly sank to her knees.

"Parasitic devouring!" All Clans had small mutations. Some Hyuga could see further at the cost of clarity of chakra networks, some Yamanaka could possess puppets and some Inuzuka even shifted seamlessly and seal-lessly into a large wolf like form.

However, in the Aburame Clan most of the clan had control over the parasitic insects but a few, mainly her branch. Shibi's cousins on his mother's side were well-known and feared for the rather cannibalistic insects. A breed that only until her had been locked away under Fuuinjutsu keyed only to Shibi.

It wasn't until Torune and his father Shikuro demonstrated unfathomable control, discipline and control of the infamous Rinkaichu, did her insects become available to her. They were handy, right now as they effortlessly devoured five of the corpses and one of the living, leaving four left. "Earth Style: Aburame Style: Stalagmite Eruption!"

This wasn't an Aburame exclusive move but it was a modification of something a member of the Aburame Clan had done a while back. It worked, the stalagmite entered the targer from the base of the spine and portruded from the middle of the chest.

"Get the bitch!"

Akiri smirked "Erupt!"

The four stalgamites, pulsed and ripped open with the force of a small bomb as a horde of insects tore out of them, like blood from a wound.

"Done…Naruto."

(Naruto)

Naruto, ducked smoothly out of the patrol and headed into the camp. The two guards on the gate said nothing aside from giving nods. During his observation of the camp, when shifts switched they gave curt nods.

"Pass…" Began one of the guards, something was up and before he could say a thing one of the "Guards" and buried a kunai into his throat. "You know what to do. Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Let's get this done."

The horde of Clones descended upon the camp. The thugs both women and men had no chance. They were stabbed in their beds, throats were slit and in two cases, two of the clones knifed the ladies on the toilet…They dispelled afterwards.

Naruto felt sick. The imminent power of life and death, so many people had met the end of his clones and his own hands. His black suit now turning a dull red from the killing. He quickly found the main tent, he spawned a clone.

He was right to do so, as the clone entered it was greeted by the 'Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!' "Fucking Fire Jutsu and their fucking dragons." Naruto jumped backwards as the six missing-nin appeared out of the tent.

"YOU!" Naruto and three of them shouted at each other.

"The Uchiha didn't kill you okay, hold still you little rat bastard." One of them drew his katana and drove it straight down into Naruto.

"You idiot…I'm not here." The man's eyes widened as he saw that he had just stabbed his colleague. Naruto smirked, eyes flickered from blue to red and he went to work.

The screams brought the rest of Team Jiraiya crashing down on him faster than 'Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer'.

(Kakashi)

Kakashi's eye opened, the room was rather bright. He reached across, only to find the bed was much larger than the one in his apartment. He looked down, he was in a Double bed and a comfortable one.

He looked to his left to find Shizune snuggled up next to him. He went to move "Don't you dare move." Kakashi grinned, he could get used to this.

(Naruto)

The bandits were dead, the base had been levelled and Naruto was on his hands and knees, body convulsing as he continued throwing up. "Not pleasant gaki. Get it all up, you'll feel better. Besides they had some good loot here." Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded and he stood up "Let's do this. I feel pathetic."

Jiraiya moved and he had Naruto and up in a tree "Why do you say that?" He asked, a dangerous undertone in his voice.

"I felt like I was an unbloodied Genin, now I can't keep my guts down."

Jiraiya grinned sympathetically "I get it. I was much like you gaki. The fact you were unbloodied is something remarkable and Shinobi should see it as skill but unfortunately it's seen as a weakness. For the last part, it proves you're human. The only advice I've got is, if you stop feeling bad about it get out. Get out if you're able. Shinobi who can walk away are rare. Anyway, loot awaits us.

Naruto walked away with the katana that nearly killed him and three wind scrolls. As they headed home, Naruto began writing his report, contrary to his previous ones he knew how to write a report, due to the raging hard-on the village had for his treacherous, pyromaniac and spark-plug attuned former team mate, Naruto swiftly doctored his report so it kept Sasuke in the good light.

This time he had no expectations. This would be the first official report that would be true to everyone's involvement.

"Naruto-kun, you okay?"

Naruto turned to see Tenten falling into step next to him "More or less…"

"Killed and lost your stomach? Don't worry Lee and I did. I saw your handiwork, nicely done. Very nicely done."

Naruto snorted "I got sloppy, I didn't think. The moment I knew I'd been made I overran the place with clones. Caution went out the window."

Jiraiya and Akiri nodded "True, but the plan was for you to mimic the guards, and wait for your team to come up. However, they were attacked. You improvised, the job was done…You're all fresh Genin or freshish, plenty of time for improvement. Besides the three of you are my Genin. My Last Team. My first team died, second team died but they were better than my first. You three, won't suffer their mistakes…That Team 66, is an Oath. An Oath of Jiraiya, the Gama-Sannin of the Densetsu no Sannin."

(Kakashi)

"Shizune, what happened?" By now the pair were dressed and were sitting in her kitchen with breakfast and tea between the pair of them.

Shizune grinned sheepishly at him "We slept together Kakashi-kun…Where we go from here is up to you."

Kakashi looked at her and he slowly opened up his Sharingan eye "If you'll have me. I'm yours." He said lowly.

Shizune blushed "I'm yours." After a quick kiss, Shizune looked at him "Plans?"

"I've got to pay my respects, Transcribing and two former pupils to track down. Still, dinner and the ladle?"

Shizune nodded, Kakashi grinned and he vanished in a plume of smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

Hearts of Wind  
Naruto/Tenten  
"Speech and Jutsu!"  
 _"Thoughts"  
_ **Bijuu  
** (Flashback)

Kakashi popped his neck, he had cashed in one of his many sick days and had promptly rushed to his flat and returned to Shizune's where he sat himself down, on her very comfy cushions and with sharingan open began to transcribe the jutsu he had acquired.

(Team 66)

The journey back to Konoha was uneventful. Naruto had managed to open up about his feelings on the mission. "Don't get yourself down, it went fine. The last thing anyone is going to do is now debrief and hand in a report. Then sweet down time."

Jiraiya smirked "Which will be spent training. I'm a big believer in down time after B and A-rank missions but D and C ranked missions expect training."

His new team nodded and they trudged through the streets of Konoha. Naruto looked around and for a moment he thought he noticed a flash of pink hair. He shrugged; Sakura was history.

(Kakashi)

There was the sound of decompression in the fingers and Kakashi popped his neck. It had taken him nearly five hours but a good solid two hundred scrolls had been filled with jutsu. Each one had a name, rank, seals and effects had been painfully transcribed.

Shizune had organised them into the villages they had been copied from. Kakashi looked at her "Won't Tsunade-Sama be annoyed at you for missing today?"

Shizune paled slightly "Yes, then she'll realise what I've done…Besides, she knows I needed this."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Shizune opened it to find Tsunade standing outside, hands on her hips. "Tsunade-Sama!"

Tsunade grinned at her friend "What did I say about not being able to work?"

"Send a Kage Bunshin…Sorry, bad evening that turned out alright in the end." Shizune replied a faint blush.

Tsunade looked at her and effortlessly breezed by her and entered the small accommodation and found Kakashi sans vest "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Kakashi, stiffened "Tsunade-Sama."

Tsunade looked at the bedraggled scarecrow looking Jonin with mixed opinions. Here was arguably one of her best Jonin, one known just on sight as one to approach with caution, gone horribly to seed, sitting in her old home back when Hashirama-jiji had been Hokage and her parents weren't home to look after her and Nawaki. "Hatake Kakashi, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Here, Shizune-san had a rather loud falling out with another colleague and through sheer luck that I lived above the colleague in question, I walked her home. Sake, food and discussions have been had between the pair of us."

Tsunade nodded then she noticed the table "Writing down all of the knowledge you've acquired?"

Kakashi nodded "To attempt to mend bridges. I…fucked up Lady Tsunade. I fucked up royally. I should have trained all three, except I trained the one with the most potential who happened to be most like me; he was undeserving. The one's I should have trained I left to the wayside."

Tsunade nodded "Yes, yes you did. However, you've got a second chance. Don't mess this one up." Kakashi nodded and went to bow only to find himself being pulled over to the busty kage "I know about Shiranui Genma. Don't for your own health hurt Shizune…She's more important to me than anyone." Kakashi turned grey.

Tsunade looked at her confident, it was hard of Tsunade to accurately describe Shizune's role in her life but it was more than just a link to her former lover. It had started out like that but now, Tsunade couldn't bare to think of anytime that Kato Shizune had not been by her side. She nodded and she quickly left.

(Hokage's Office)

She arrived in the office just as Team 66 walked in "Team 66, C-Rank Bandit Extermination Mission successful. Team 66 was led by me Aburame Akira under the overall command of Jiraiya-sensei and consists of myself, Aburame Akira; Uzumaki Naruto and Higurashi Tenten." Akira stated and began to give a succinct and clear version of events.

"Very good. I want the report tomorrow by midday."

Team 66 nodded and left through the door and Tsunade snorted as four flickers blurred across the compound and out into Konoha itself.

(Team 66)

The three Genin stopped on the rooftop of a building. Akira and Tenten with remarkable skill and ease, however Naruto had put too much power into the jump and had to roll, only to hit the ledge and nearly topple into the street.

"Mine? Get the reports over and done with and then drinks?" Naruto asked.

"Sure…I mean, where is your residence?" Tenten asked curiously.

"It does seem logical to get the reports done as soon as possible Naruto. Though it puzzles me about why you want us to go out drinking again?"

Naruto sighed "Seems to be the only avenue for me at this point in time. Some restaurants that should we go to them they're liable to tar you with the same brush as me. Also Akira-san, I need to brief you on an S-rank secret."

Those words had barely left his mouth when Akira had a tanto to his throat "Why do you a rookie Genin, have access to S-rank information?"

"Because it's my secret to begin with Akira. You'd also realise that Tenten hasn't pulled her weapons on me." Akira stopped, her mask misting up.

"You are correct. My apologies Naruto-San, Tenten-San…Let us have this conversation away from prying eyes and ears."

They nodded and soon enough at varying points, one by one dropped it into the streets of Konoha. Naruto remained on the rooftops and entered his apartment through the roof. The kettle had just boiled when Tenten had escorted Akira to the front door and had pulsed her chakra through the door.

Naruto pulled out the forms and the three Genin sat down with cups of tea, writing out the form and cross-referencing each other's reports at the several instances, showing with great detail the accuracy and level of teamwork provided. The forms signed and sealed, were handed to Akira who tenderly sealed them away into a scroll and tucked it away into the folds of her coat.

"Now, Naruto…You said something about an S-ranked secret?"

Naruto sighed "Akira, have you heard of a Jinchuriki?"

"No…Well only in refer…reference to Uchiha Madara using the Kyuubi against Hashirama-Sama."

Naruto snorted "Anyway, there are nine of them. Gaara, the redhead who Sas…The traitor fought in the Konoha Crush. Anyway he was one, a Jinchuriki. Hosts the One Tailed Beast. Now, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha when?"

"October 10th." Replied Akira.

"When's my birthday?" Replied Naruto.

"October…Oh…My sincere apologies Naruto-san…" Akira said placing her hand on top of his. "I can't imagine how this has affected you, but I can sympathise with you…I want to show you something."

Before Tenten and Naruto could stop her, Akira had pulled off her knee-length black coat, her battle armour, leaving her with her mask and a skin-suit.

"Were you…" Tenten began, but her words failed her as Akira stripped the skinsuit to her waist and there located on her neck, above her heart and right above the chakra nexus, located just off the diaphragm were three miniature almost infested looking wounds were black almost pulsating scars. Akira redid the suit "Those marks are the original insertion points of my Kikaichu. Most of the clan only have one or two but sometimes clansmen have more. I have three, and by the time I hit twenty years of age I will possibly have as many as five…Currently myself and Torune are the only ones with three different coexisting insect colonies in our bodies; although Torune has two colonies of Rinkaichu and one Kochu colony making him one of the most effective assassins in the Aburame Clan. Currently Shino-sama, the Heir Apparent of the Clan has four colonies…Yes, Naruto, Shino-sama is much stronger than he appears."

Naruto nodded "Okay, what next?"

Akira looked at her subordinates "Food…Something salty and unhealthy and then the Crossed Kunai."

Naruto nodded "Sounds like a plan." With that he gulped his tea down, wincing slightly at the scalding sensation and soon enough they headed out.

(Somewhere else in Konoha)

Shizune had just got changed, she pulled on a pair of dark blue shinobi pants and a black top that was slightly short in the neck and revealed her shoulders but more or less clung to the rest of her body.

Shizune, was not one who ogled herself in the mirror that often or at all. She looked at herself and she nodded, off her desk she grabbed two kunai and some money, she wasn't expecting Kakashi to pay for the entire meal or all the drinks but she did intend to pay some of it.

There was a knock on the door, Shizune opened it to find, Kakashi standing there in black pants and a black muscle shirt. To her surprise in his hands were a bouquet of flowers. Furthermore, fighting back a blush Shizune realised that Kakashi seemed much more alert and attentive. _"Now to keep him like that whilst on duty."_

Kakashi watched as his…date, definitely his date, invite him in and head into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. Kakashi didn't show it, but he was nervous, so nervous. He wanted at one point to chicken out, but remembered who her teacher was. Hatake Kakashi was many things but a breaker of his word, he most certainly was not.

Soon enough the duo left Shizune's house arm in arm and off to the Ladle. It wasn't a place of eatery best known for the romantic atmosphere, but it did have rooms that were normally used for top-secret missions and dealings within Konoha's Shinobi Corps i.e. between two platoon commanders exchanging shift patterns. They were slightly cramped but for Kakashi and Shizune it was an ideal place for a first date. The food was prepped by civilians who lived in the Akimichi estate.

Konoha was built from a myriad of clan buildings and non-combatants. Each part of Konoha was under the protection of one of the Clans. It didn't affect Civilian lifestyle so much and not really so much for Shinobi, aside from those from the Clan that financed the area getting preferential treatment. This particular restaurant was one that the Hatake Clan owned. The Hatake family did not have much in terms of outright assets but they had made a comfortable in investing and financing other projects. Their most common and consistent contribution to Konoha were the exceptional quality of their shinobi. Every Hatake shinobi had so far managed to enter the Bingo Book at a young age and were known for a calm analytical approach and either horrifying amounts of skill and chakra at their disposal like Hatake Sakumo or an incredible mastery of a multitude of jutsu like Kakashi.

(Rusty Kunai)

Naruto fell boneless on the bench and he let out a sigh. The tension in his body finally leaving him. "To easily the best team I've ever been on."

Akira grinned "I'll drink to that."

Tenten went to drink but she almost dropped her pint, she had tried to match her teammates drink for drink and had done reasonably well. Naruto looked at Akira, for although she had the help of her insects to help consume the alcohol; it was deemed his burden was by far the most superior thing for drinking. "Akira, head home. I'll…" He looked at Tenten, "…carry her home."

With that under close to three million or more eyes of the Aburame backed pub, Naruto picked up Tenten getting her over his shoulder and headed out into the evening Konoha.

Tenten groaned softly as she felt the wind on her face "Where am I?"

"Over my shoulder, Tenten-chan. We kind of had a few, we entered a drinking contest and well…"

"Being the super-secret kinjutsu clone spamming monster that you are with massive amounts of chakra and a ridiculous A+ rank healing/regeneration factor won. Turn left here, at the end. Higurashi Supplies."

Naruto nodded and as they drew level, the door opened "Fuuinjutsu. It allows me to enter…Upstairs, first door on the left."

Soon enough Naruto and Tenten were in her room. Naruto, tenderly laid pulled the covers back, pulled her sandals off and laid her on the bed. "Naruto-kun, I'm drunk but not completely so. Stay, stay the night. The bed's big enough for the pair of us."

Naruto stared at her "You sure?"

Tenten nodded and Naruto saw two lumps of fabric appear. One from under her top and the other from her leg. She smirked at his discomfort "Nothing will happen without me wanting it to." Like that she was out like a light.

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, shook his head and fell asleep wondering what he had gotten himself into.


	9. Chapter 9

Hearts of Wind  
Naruto/Tenten  
"Speech and Jutsu!"  
 _"Thoughts"  
_ **Bijuu  
** (Flashback)

 **I am alive. Sorry for the short chapter**

Naruto, found himself inside the sewer that happened to be the representation of his mindscape. More specifically, in front of the seal and beyond that the monstrous form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Kyuubi."  
 **"Ningen. What do you want?"**

Naruto shrugged "You pulled me here." It was true, Jiraiya had been supplying Naruto with all sorts of Fuuinjutsu texts, some from Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Suna and Konoha but the majority were from Uzishiogakure no Sato; Naruto's mothers home village.

"Soon kid. Once, we've got the clearance your training can truly begin." Jiraiya had told him one evening, over a bottle of sake and bowls of takeout on top of Naruto's apartment. They basically said the stronger the seal, the harder it was for the human to contact the Bijuu.

The Fox looked at his new container **"Your skill…It is…improving. Your puny ningen skills are almost improving. But your skill with me is lacking and always will."**

Naruto sighed "So you brought me here to gloat. Done, I'm gone."

" **No…I brought you here to know why you do not practise with my freely given essence?"**

"Why? I saw…"

" **What happened with Shukaku…Shukaku is WEAK. Weak and unstable; as a result of multiple reasons not including his own choices…Now begone."**

(Tenten's Room)

"Don't move…'m comfy…Good heat source, stay put." Naruto looked and found, Tenten with her duvet had covered the pair of them and had positioned herself so the she was using minimum duvet and maximum him.

Naruto's necked cracked as he spied the alarm clock, it read 07:25 "Tenten, you can explain to me exactly why I'm in your room but right now we need to leave…We're late."

That got Tenten moving. She got dressed so quickly, Naruto could have sworn she had a jumpsuit from Guy. Soon enough they clattered down the stairs and after snagging two bento boxes from the counter; one of the fuuinjutsu recorded the personnel in the house and they tore across Konoha heading for the Training Grounds.

They arrived just as Jiraiya appeared. Jiraiya looked at the two and smirked knowingly; it reminded him too often of Minato and Tenten's father, when they had spent the night with their respective lovers and had slept in. "Good night you two? It doesn't matter, we're to train. You have five months…Because this will be the last time the three of you are going to be taking the Chunin Exams as a Team because afterwards I am going on a Three-Year Training Trip with Naruto, as ordered in the Yondaime's Will."

Team 66 nodded and under Jiraiya's Tutelage they began to work. The first thing they did was investigate Tenten and Naruto's Elemental Chakra. Tenten turned out to be lightning and fire, the piercing element just seemed to fit the precise and natural nature of a Weapon Mistress, the Fire release was chalked up to being a by-product of living in Hi no Kuni; known for its predominant fire natured Shinobi.

Naruto in contrast had a Wind and Water affinity. Jiraiya snorted, he would have thought that due to the Fox in his gut, there would have been a Fire affinity in it as well. That was another thing for Jiraiya to teach Naruto, Fire jutsu as well…Although there seemed to be a much larger list than intended.

"Now, my chickadees…Akira, you take Naruto and begin to teach him the basics of Suiton Release. I'll teach Tenten, the basics of Katon." Jiraiya instructed.

Naruto created a small horde of clones and had them begin to pull water out of a leaf.

Meanwhile, Tenten was rubbing two sticks to generate friction and trying to create a spark. Jiraiya sat on the logs near the middle of the training ground, note pad balanced delicately in front of him. Thoughts, surprisingly enough on not another Icha Icha book, but rather something less smut and more adventure. That wasn't to say that smut would not be in it, but rather on the backseat. Jiraiya, needed other genres to keep money flowing in after all, it was just one stand-alone Icha Icha that had caused his rise to fame. They wanted more, they wanted more of the smut, and that cause the rise of the guise of Jiraiya the harmless super-pervert.

Unsurprisingly, it was Tenten who completed the initial elemental training first. Smaller reserves normally meant better control. She was rewarded with two fire jutsu.

Naruto managed to get the training done just before they finished for the day. He was no genius, but he was manipulating close to five hundred clones practise the leaf draining exercise.

Eventually over the five months and four more bandit extermination missions, Naruto had a grasp over his suiton manipulation as he, accidentally used an old Kiri style of suiton training and ripped the water out of a bandit, after one cut with his kunai.

He received two suiton scrolls; suiton: teppodama; water style: gunshot and suiton suiben; water style water whip. They were the water versions of the katon: teppodama, a smaller more condensed version of the fireball and great fireball jutsu and a fire whip; made famous by Uchiha Mei a very dangerous kunoichi back when Jiraiya was a Genin. She was one of the few shinobi that Danzo, actually despised working with. She seemed to be able to predict every intended advance.

Jiraiya paused, he would not be surprised if Danzo himself had organised and led the surprisingly successful "prevention" of her defecting as a nuke-nin. He shrugged, he would about that later…especially if it was rumoured that Suna and Konoha were organising a twin Chunin Exam. That would be too much of a prime opportunity and Danzo was if anything an opportunist.

Naruto, Tenten and Akiri stood in one of the empty classrooms in the Konoha Academy. Amongst them were colleagues, tentative allies and strangers. As Naruto, looked around he locked eyes with a man in his late teens, maybe his early twenties. The young man had tanned, skin from exposure to the sun, grey hair, brown eyes, scars and a vast array of scars especially one across his throat. Tenten's breathing hitched "Naruto, remember when we reinforced Gaara-san's team. We saw Gaara training with him…"

Naruto nodded "He's Suna's version of Lee…Speaking of Lee…" Naruto turned and found Lee and Neji with someone that Akiri recognised "That's my fifth cousin, Aburame Shin…He's…Unique." The strength of usage of the word with a capitol letter.

The younger members of Team 66 looked at their leader "He's…very good with doton and Kochu…if he can make it past the Chunin exams this time…this'll be the fifth time he's participated." Naruto nodded.

"One of his Team mates bottled last time. So that's one, the other four?"

"Two were due to being overly cocky…I know. Shocking, a member of the stoic Aburame Clan being cocky. True…First, I pressured our sensei into it that was in Grass, Second we were literally fish in a barrel for twelve Kiri Genin in Kiri, Third time I got my ribs pulverised to the point of a near-liquid diet and the last one…Kabuto…Also, cousin rude much?" Shin asked with a grin on his face.

Naruto and Tenten nodded and they made small talk with the new Team Ten. Naruto caught a shot of pink from the corner of his eye, it was Sakura. She was with Ino and Choji; however nothing could be said as Shikamaru and a Suna official stood up "Everyone, welcome to the Chunin exams."


	10. Chapter 10

Hearts of Wind  
Naruto/Tenten  
"Speech and Jutsu!"  
 _"Thoughts"  
_ **Bijuu  
** (Flashback)

" _Welcome to the Chunin Exams."_

The first test was one to demonstrate the strength of the bonds of team-work. Unlike Ibiki who probed them with the ability to think and cheat. This exam focused on the lengths a team would go for each other and only Team 66 had received closest to full marks on the paper.

The paper in itself was a deception, with the betrayal of Uchiha Sasuke and the dissolving of Team 7, the Konoha and Suna council wanted to see how their potential Chunin Teams were going to operate under pressure and the lengths they will go to look out for the team.

After the tense two-hour exam, Team 66 met up. "Well done…to those who passed. The next exam is a Five day trial of skill and survival, it is 3 day Shinobi pace to Suna. You are to be collecting a scroll that says 'Grain is weak, a desert is strong'. Your job is to collect an entire scroll, everyone not in your team is a foe…It officially starts tomorrow."

"Get your kits." Akira said.

"Extra rations, water bottles…some food to go?" Naruto asked.

"Food to go? Why?"

"It's a five-day exercise that officially starts tomorrow. We need to meet at the North Gate…I'll scope it out and see if there's more shinobi than normal. I'll acquire us a scroll and we can set out ASAP…Or we get there at stroke of midnight."

The girls on his team nodded "Has anyone told you that you're a very sharp individual, Naruto-kun?" Akira asked.

Naruto looked at her as if he had been subjected to Iruka-Sensei's 'Big-Head no Jutsu' "No…I don't think so…Why?"

"Because, I don't think I know of anyone who would have thought about stealing a march on our foes."

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade, the Clan Heads and Shikamaru and Temari observed intently. They were listening to all of the Genin Teams that were organising their plans.

"Should be interesting. No-one's actually thought of that." Temari commented.

"Let them have it." Tsunade said.

(That night)

Team 66 met under the cover of darkness and they headed towards the North Gate. However, Team 10 and Team 9 were doing the exact same thing. As were a few Teams from Suna and the two from Rain.

"Kage Bunshin!" Naruto intoned and four clones headed off or rather four Naruto identical clones as Tenten; who had been learning chakra concealment techniques had dispersed several animal shadow clones.

Neji watched with his Byakugan "Naruto is using several shadow clones to distract/ get the guards out so we can swipe a scroll and get ahead start."

"Is that not ethical and against…"

"It is not. When Chunin are given missions which are to start in the morning, it is not unheard of for the Chunin Team in question to start the mission in question at the earliest hours of the morning. It does not "officially start" until the morning. Last time I checked midnight meant the next morning."

Naruto hit the office quick and hard. There were three Jonin "keeping an eye" they were restricting themselves to Chunin-level just in case some idiots decided to fight. They knew the booth inside and out, to the point precisely how many critters and what sort of critters were supposed to be there during the seasonal year.

Fortunately, Naruto had chosen squirrels (he had pranked the outboxes several times and knew the seasonal critter rota very much!) however the squirrluto could not conceal chakra, much like actual Naruto and thus the chakra was able to be detected. The Jonin were surprised when they detected chakra levels comparable to a Chunin in a Bunshin. "That's…"

"Yep."

"Are we supposed…"

"It's a feint. Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama have made it clear that no shinobi in the forces has the skill, proficiency or gift towards the Kage Bunshin and the Henge. The Kage Bunshin, his skill rivals Nidaime-sama and with the Henge, he rivals the Coyote based clan that I think were wiped out in the early days of the First Shinobi War."

"Ah…Why did…"

"Akiru…"

Akiru quickly closed his mouth and two squirrels made off with a scroll. The squirrel-clones were much to quick for the preying teams; nine and ten of Konoha, along with two Genin from a fresh Konoha genin team.

There was a flurry of altercations, a few uses of the replacement jutsu and a very annoyed, brown cat with the result being the Military Police, a Jonin Team and several noise complaints…with the end results being four more scrolls being stolen and Team 66 making there move to sign out.

"Team 66, move out. I want us to have a cul-de-sac to catch some unfortunate teams." Akira ordered, and the moment mid-night roll around, twelve-teens under the Full Moon Night, rushed for Suna.

(Team 66)

"We sleep like, Bats." Akira ordered "Naruto, keep a perimeter up and I'm going to regret this, order you to take enough Caffeine and Chakra Pills to keep us safe."

It was well documented from Uzumaki Kushina; Uzumaki's had an extremely potent reaction due to having large lakes worth of chakra and density. Amount and density of chakra influenced the sensitivity and effectiveness of the chakra pills was dictated. Caffeine pills were a mixture of their solid, liquid and powered types, mixed together and turned into a pill…Naruto was a shimmering mass.

He nodded and soon enough clones appeared and they began to form a tight perimeter. They made good progress, as in no-one had directly confronted them. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Lee shouted as he launched himself out of the tree's in front of them!

"Water Style:…Lee? How do I know it's you?" Naruto said hands forming a jutsu.

"That is such an unyouthful question, if I ever heard one…No, we found one of your clones, I zoomed ahead…Naruto?" The blonde had just clutched the back of his head "Neji…clone…destroyed."

Tenten pulled out a three-section-staff and readied herself. Naruto built chakra up, ready to use his modified Suiton Teppodama. His technique he realised had been identical to Gaara's when he was succumbing to the Tanuki…He wondered how the red-head Jinchuriki was.

Akira waited and true enough her cousin, Neji and Lee had joined them at an even speed "Everyone, is to be treated as enemy…"

"Naturally all teams gang up and then try and rig the tournament in their favour."

"We are suggesting at least between us a peace-act." Neji explained.

"Non-agression at least between us." With that the two teams split up.

It wasn't until Lunch time, when they ran into trouble. Where Team 66 hand landed, happened to be a well-known resting point for Konoha Shinobi. Six Genin, all of whom were older Konoha-nin smirked.

"Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu!"

"Ah shit."


End file.
